1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products with camera functionalities, the demand for compact image capturing lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a conventional image capturing camera is none other than CCD (Charge Coupled Device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Sensor). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact image capturing lenses have gradually evolved toward higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact image capturing lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact image capturing lens assembly applied on a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,365,920. Due to the popularity of high specification mobile products, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the requirements of pixels and image quality of the compact image capturing lens assembly increase rapidly. However, the conventional four-piece lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact image capturing lens assembly. Furthermore, the trend of modern electronics gradually moves toward high performance and compact size. Therefore, a need exists in the art for providing an image capturing lens assembly having excellent imaging quality and without a long total track length for portable mobile electronics.